


slow romantic evening

by greatwonfidence



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 17:57:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11605905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greatwonfidence/pseuds/greatwonfidence
Summary: That's what they planned, anyways.(commission for d_septicity!)





	slow romantic evening

Chris leaps up from the couch, where he was fiddling with his dress shirt buttons, when he hears the door buzz. He runs to the box and presses the ‘voice’ button down briefly. “Heeelloooo?”

“It’s Matt!” His cheery voice comes through, filtered, sounding somewhat robotic. Chris grins and presses again.

“Come on up, baby!” He holds down the ‘door’ button until he hears the click of the lobby door unlocking from the speaker and waits there, even though it’ll be a hot minute before Matt’s finished climbing the stairs. He looks around himself frantically, for anything that’s out of place; but he had cleaned the apartment earlier in the day and it’s spotless. He hears Matt’s excited footsteps outside the door and gives it a cursory glance - ensuring it is unlocked - before picking up the bouquet of flowers from the table.

Matt pushes the door open, huge lopsided grin already present on his adorable face. He lights up even more when his sky-blue eyes land on Chris.

“Hey, handsome,” Matt says, lifting the bottle of wine he had picked up from the store over his head like a war trophy. “Ready to pop this bad boy open?”

“Not ‘till you kiss _this_ bad boy.” He smiles wide as Matt crosses the few feet between them to initiate a soft kiss that, despite being fairly chaste, still sends fireworks through Chris’s body. They’ve been dating for around eight months at this point, but the sparks from pressing their lips together has never once faltered. This isn’t an anniversary dinner or anything; they just like to have special nights once in a while, especially after the long work days they’ve both been having lately. They haven’t had much time to spend together, just the two of them.

“How was that?” Matt asks, voice suave, when they part. Chris steals another kiss, a quick peck on Matt’s unsuspecting lips, prompting the younger to roll his eyes fondly.

“Perfect. Dinner’s almost done, make yourself comfy.” He winks and holds out the multicolored bouquet. “And here, these are for you.” Matt blinks in confusion.

“I’m the guest, Chris, I’m supposed to bring the gifts.”

“Well, you deserve gifts too, little prince.” Matt rolls his eyes at the silly nickname and giggles at the smooch Chris plants on his cheek before walking into the kitchen. He admires the flowers as he traipses into the living room, trying to identify each flower by name. Roses, of course; peonies, baby’s breath. He sets the flowers down on the coffee table, next to two flickering candles. From his vantage point he can see the kitchen table is occupied by two plates and polished wine glasses. His heart swells at the gesture; Chris really is a sweetheart.

He removes his shoes and undoes the first button on his shirt, taking _get comfy_ a tad too literally. There’s an audible pop and sizzle from the kitchen, and the scent of steak wafts into the room. Matt’s generally a patient man, but, when food’s involved…

Thankfully, Chris calls to him only a moment later, with a cheerful, “It’s readyyy!”

—

"Chris, holy fuck," Matt says after the first bite of meat, mouth full, already having dropped any semblance of table manners. "This is fucking delicious."

"You think so?" Chris asks, bashfully. Matt always liked to hear his boyfriend’s voice take on that tone when he says something positive; it's like he's never received a compliment before, each time. He nods sincerely.

“Yeah. You did a great job.” He smiles wide. Chris watches the reflection of the candlelight dancing in Matt’s glasses. He’s the one that pops the cork on their bottle of zinfandel and pours it into the two glasses. The pink liquid sparkles in the goblets, like a magic elixir. They discuss work over their dinner, upcoming projects and whatnot. Matt’s high-pitched giggles are contagious, and there isn’t a dull moment shared between the two. They go through most of the bottle before they’re finished eating their steaks.

—

They find themselves, a short time later, curled up on the couch, watching a movie they’ve both seen already. Matt’s head is tipped against Chris’s shoulder - he can feel the slight rising and falling movement carrying his head when Chris breathes. It’s relaxing, to be this close together, this peaceful. It’s a perfect execution of their “slow, romantic evening together” idea.

Except Matt doesn’t like slow, in this sense of the word, never really has; he’s one for passion, moving quickly because otherwise you have time to think about it and thinking’s not what he’s into, he’s into _acting,_ chasing what you want right then solely because it’s what you want right then. It might be the sorta gross wine that’s making him boldly stroke along Chris’s thigh, fingernails dragging carefully. It definitely might be that he’s a little tipsy, though he would deny it to hell and back.

“This movie’s boring,” Matt says once his hand is fully cupping Chris’s inner thigh, the side of his hand resting against his groin. Chris has already stopped paying any attention whatsoever to the movie and grabs the remote quickly, muting the television.

“Let’s do something else, then,” he says, turning back to Matt and grinning. He caresses Matt’s face with one broad hand and they start to kiss, slow and leisurely. Matt takes the lead as usual, slipping his tongue into the kiss, wet and hot. Chris is very responsive, letting out a soft groan and opening his legs a little wider to give Matt more room to touch him. His hand slides along the junction of thigh and crotch before he brings his palm to cup the bulge in his pants and presses down, squeezing it lightly. Chris's breath hitches.

"You like that?" Matt breaks the kiss to ask, voice laced with ulterior motive. Chris nods, eyes still shut for a moment.

"Mhm. Can we- pants off?" he stumbles over the words, already fairly flustered. Matt giggles, always pleased to get this kind of reaction from his boyfriend so quickly.

“If you can take them off with one hand,” Matt says, always a fan of challenges, "then yes. Oh, and you have to suck my fingers while you do it." Chris closes his eyes halfway and parts his lips, sticks his tongue out a little - he loves to play the part to its full extent. He bends his left elbow to keep his arm behind his back, a show of promise not to use that hand. Fingers slip into his mouth, dip into the saliva already collecting below his tongue. He closes his mouth around the digits and starts to suck at them. He hears Matt’s quiet gasp, and in his concentration he nearly forgets about the other half of the challenge. He fiddles blindly with the button on the front of his slacks, struggling a bit to grasp the fabric encasing the button. He curls his tongue around Matt’s middle finger at the same time he finally manages to pop his pants open. He doesn't wait for instructions like a good boy should; he pushes them down roughly, still circling his tongue around Matt's fingers. Matt pulls his hand back and looks at his saliva-coated fingers, low light making them glisten. He then looks at Chris’s blue briefs, depicting cartoon ghosts, that he left on.

"Can I take yours off, too?" Chris asks. It's always exhilarating to Matt to be left in charge, asked to make the decisions and to give permissions. He ponders for a moment, enjoying Chris's patient, waiting face, before deciding on his requirements.

"You can use one hand and your teeth." He says with a sly smile. He knows he can do it just fine; but seeing him follow his every direction turns him on even more. Chris snickers and leans over Matt's lap, pushing his shirt up a tad to get a full view of the top of his pants. His thumb holds down one side of the fabric while his other fingers splay across Matt's stomach. Matt shudders at the light touch against his skin, already getting hard just thinking about the fun they're going to have. Chris's eyes flutter shut as his teeth close around the loop and he moves to unbutton carefully.

When he succeeds, Matt grabs both sides of his face and pulls him up into a rough kiss, lifting his hips so that Chris can remove his pants and underwear for him. They only wind up bunched down around his ankles, however, Matt far too eager to get going; he ends up tugging Chris forward to kneel on the couch and sit back on his lap.

"Am I hurting you?" Chris asks. He always seems nervous about this sort of position, being anywhere but below, but he isn't that much bigger than Matt. Matt runs his hands up the other man's thighs that are on either side of his own, dragging his nails tauntingly. He shivers in his grasp.

"Of course not," Matt says, voice low. "You'd never hurt me." He digs his fingernails into Chris's hips as if to punctuate that _I’m the one that hurts you_ and pulls him forward, grinding his clothed erection against his own hard, leaking cock. Chris lets out a quiet moan and takes the hint to move himself; he leans back a bit to rest his hands on Matt's knees and rolls his hips forward. Both groan at the friction of the briefs.

Matt runs two fingers up the outline of his boyfriend's cock as they move together and watches him squirm, mouth falling open. A wet spot forms on the inside of his underwear.

“You ready baby?” Matt whispers. Chris nods, biting his lip. He reaches down and strokes up Matt’s length, smiling at his soft gasp, and swipes a finger to spread the precum that collected at his tip. Matt hooks both pointer fingers in Chris’s briefs and pulls them down just enough for his cock to spring out. It falls forward, heavy from how aroused he is.

“I’m _very_ ready,” he says with an embarrassed chuckle. _Cute,_ Matt thinks adoringly as he wraps his hand around it and gives a few experimental pumps, watching Chris’s eyes fall shut, focusing on his pretty eyelashes. He continues stroking, gentle and slow, matching the pace Chris set beforehand. After a few moments Chris leans forward and nips at Matt’s neck, closing his teeth around the spot below his ear and tugging, gently but it’s still enough for the delicate skin; it grows red quickly and he laps over the sensitive area, sure it’ll bruise soon enough.

Matt loves every minute of it, tilting his head to expose himself more. Chris obliges, sloppily kissing where he can reach. Matt shudders again and groans when lips drag against his adam’s apple. He tries to jerk his hips upward into the closure of Chris’s hand, but his thighs have him trapped against the couch.

“Fuck, Chris,” he mumbles, eyes squeezed shut the way they always are when he’s close. His legs twitch and his wrist movements become off-beat. Chris gets the hint.

“I’ve got you, baby,” he says, jerking him off faster, watches happily as Matt throws his head back with a moan and spills over his fist, onto his shirt and Chris’s thighs. He lets go, wiping the cum on his shirt and he pulls Matt into a soft lip-lock to relax him.

Matt comes back to himself after a few seconds and breaks the kiss with a fist in Chris’s hair. Chris huffs out a half-laugh half-moan, looks down at him with lust-filled eyes and it’s almost enough to get Matt hard again.

“Take your shirt off,” Matt commands, releasing his grip on his hair. Chris nods feverishly, unbuttoning his dress shirt as quickly as he can as Matt continues stroking him slowly, other hand now resting on his hip to prevent him from moving.

After what feels like forever Chris shrugs the shirt off. Matt slides his available hand along the bare torso, feeling up the smooth pale skin. He stops at the ribcage and he tilts his head forward to lick a line up Chris’s left nipple with a flat tongue.

The bigger boy chokes on a gasp and one hand flies to the back of Matt’s head, pleading him to stay there. Matt pumps his fist harder, listens to the noises and curses spilling from Chris’s lips as he closes his mouth around his nipple.

“Ah, ah, Matt, _God-“_

“You gonna cum, baby?”

“Mhm. Please.”

“Go ahead, Chris, come for me.”

All the sensations catch up to him and collectively push him over the edge. His orgasm hits him so hard he feels like he blacks out for a second, unable to think of anything but how good it felt. He sits back on Matt’s thighs and waits for his breathing to regulate, Matt’s fingers gently gliding along his thigh comfortingly.

He releases Chris’s cock and brings his cum-covered fingers up to the other man’s mouth, pressing lightly against his red lips. Chris opens immediately without opening his eyes, tasting himself on Matt’s salty fingers. He sucks on them like he did at the beginning, cleaning them up for his boyfriend. When Matt feels satisfied he takes them back out and wipes them dry on his own leg. Chris lets his head fall forward onto Matt’s shoulder and they stay like that for a few minutes, calm, basking in the after-sex glow.

“Time to clean up?” Matt suggests, running his fingers through his boyfriend’s sweat-damp hair. Chris shifts his position, as wobbly as his legs are now, to sit on Matt’s side, still leaning against him, like he needs him for support.

“No, it’s time to sleep now,” he says, nuzzling his face into his boyfriend’s arm.

“Chris, we’re gonna be sticky and gross if we don’t do this now.” Matt complains, still petting his hair anyways. When he doesn’t respond for a minute, Matt repeats his name, then looks down at his face to see that yes, he’s really fallen asleep _that_ quickly. _Unbelievable._

He huffs a little in frustration but, unable to move without waking him up, tucks his legs in and closes his eyes. Anything with Chris is comfortable, and sleep takes him quickly, as well.

**Author's Note:**

> fuck me up I've fallen in love with chratt  
> also I love the fact that I've been the first to post a fic on ao3 for most pairings in this fandom. pornography pioneer right here


End file.
